As a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus which executes a vehicle hold control which controls a brake hydraulic pressure when a vehicle comes to a halt, for example, there is conventionally known a vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus in which a brake hydraulic pressure is reduced when a yaw rate is applied to a vehicle while a vehicle hold control is being executed (refer to JP-2006-528579-A). In this technique, when a vehicle which stays at a halt on a slope with a low-μ road surface such as an iced road or the like starts to slide down backwards while turning, the brake hydraulic pressure held is reduced. Therefore, the locking of wheels is canceled, whereby the driver can regain control.
However, in the event that a brake hydraulic pressure held is designed to be reduced based on a yaw rate applied to a vehicle during a vehicle hold control as done conventionally, for example, when a yaw rate is applied to a vehicle staying at a halt on a turntable equipped to a parking tower, a brake hydraulic pressure may be reduced although a driver of the vehicle has no intention to do so.